One Sunday Morning
by Alyson Tierney
Summary: Rory comes home after her night with Logan to find Lorelai camped out in the garage.


One Sunday Morning

By: Alyson Tierney

Disclaimer: I do not own Lorelai or Rory Gilmore, or any other character associated with Gilmore Girls the way it is seen on television. Those characters and other related things and ideas belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino and the WB Network.

Author's Note: This story is a missing ending scene to the season 5 episode, "Jews and Chinese Food." It is a one-chapter story, a little ficlet, so there will be no adding on to it. I just wanted to write a scene I think might have happened after it, instead of Lorelai not finding out until a lot later. Enjoy and please review if you wish!

Rory Gilmore was driving home. She'd woken bright and early, just as the sun came up, Logan next to her. '_What have I done?' _had been the first thought, followed by, '_It's okay. I love him. Right?'_ With those thoughts tumbling through her head, Rory had snuck out of her dorm room, just throwing a coat on over her pajamas. She wasn't sure what she was doing. Hands shaking, she'd gotten in the car, fumbling to put the keys in the ignition. Half of her wanted to just drive, drive to a place where she could be alone, but the other half of her guided Rory to the town she called home. Driving through Stars Hollow, she noticed how empty it was so early in the morning. Very few stragglers were around, but it was mostly deserted, as Stars Hollow often was at 7:30 am on a Sunday morning.

She drove in circles around the square, mixed thoughts going through her head. She loved Logan. At least she was pretty sure she did. Did he love her back? Was it right to sleep with someone just because they came crawling in your dorm window? What would her mom say? She immediately would go to her mother in situations like this, but they didn't always have the greatest track record when it came to discussing guys. It usually ended with a fight and Rory running off somewhere—usually somewhere _away_ from the Hollow.

She finally relented and turned the car down her own street, stopping behind her mom's jeep. Hurrying to the house, she found the door unlocked. Her brow crinkled, they usually at least locked the door while they were asleep. Heading into the house, she checked each room, panic growing when she didn't find her mother anywhere. Sometimes Rory would find Lorelai in her daughter's room, but no one was there. Rory headed back outside, looking around the yard. Maybe Lorelai was at Babbette and Morey's? Just as she turned to head there, she noticed that the garage door was open a crack. Heading over, she opened the door wider and peeked in.

Gasping, she felt her heart squeeze inside her chest. Lorelai was fast asleep on a chair, curled around herself to keep out the night's chill. The entire room had been redecorated in blues, pinks, and golds. There was a couch, chairs, a bookcase of books, and even stenciling on the walls. Lorelai's face had a troubled look on it, like she was trying to escape a nightmare. Rory realized than that her mom probably was living her own personal nightmare. She was all alone. Rory was at school, and she and Luke had broken it off, so when she came home at night, she was _alone._ She had nobody. This new space in the garage was clearly a way to escape from the emptiness of the house.

Rory crept towards her mom, grabbing a blanket from a nearby chair. She covered her mom, tucking the blanket around her. Lorelai sighed and snuggled into the blanket, but the frown never left her face. Rory reached out letting her fingers slowly brush her mom's cheek, moving upwards to smooth her hair away from her face, "I'm sorry, Mom. I shouldn't have left you alone."

"You never did that." Lorelai mumbled, her eyes still closed tightly. She shifted in her sleep, a hint of a smile coming to her lips.

"I did. I should have realized you were just putting up a smoke screen." Rory said, pulling a stool over and sitting on it, placing her elbows on the arm of the chair. She continued to caress her mom's pale features.

"Hard to know when I am putting one up." Lorelai said, softly. Eyes still closed Lorelai placed her hand on her daughter's.

"Mom? Are you awake?" Rory asked, her voice full of concern.

"Possibly." Lorelai's lips pulled into a tired smile, "But I could be dream-talking."

Rory chuckled softly, "I just slept with Logan." That got a reaction. Lorelai's eyes fluttered open, showing that they were red and puffy. Lorelai had been crying, "You what?"

Rory felt her heart tighten in her chest, "Mom? You were crying?"

Lorelai reached up to rub her eyes, "It's no big deal."

Rory gave her mom a concerned look, "Yes it is. Tell me."

Lorelai drew in a shaky breath, "It's just…Mom's not as brave as you think she is. I always want to act brave, and I think I do a pretty damn good job…"

"You do. But you don't have to, I'm here if you need me." Rory said.

Lorelai took her daughter's hands in hers, kissing each finger, "I know you are. Like now."

Rory nodded, "Like now."

Lorelai looked at Rory quizzically, "So you just slept with Logan?"

Rory sighed, "I've been trying to convince myself that I did because I love him. I do…I think I do love him. I'm just…"

Lorelai sat up, and looked at her daughter, "You're scared that he doesn't?"

Rory nodded, "I don't know. He's never said it out loud or anything…"

"But some guys don't. They let you know from their actions that they love you. I don't mean sex, necessarily. I mean they give you gifts…they go out of their way to bring you something you need…they build you things…they cook for you…" Lorelai's eyes had a flash of sadness that Rory immediately recognized.

"He does love you, Mom. I think he just got scared momentarily. He's not just going to go away forever." Rory said, softly.

Lorelai reached out and tugged her daughter into her lap, "I know that. I do know that…I just, I wish some things didn't have to change so fast and so hard."

"Me too." Rory echoed, shifting down so she could rest against her mom's chest, "Me too."

"But you know what's never going to change?" Lorelai said, her voice perking up.

Rory smiled, "What?"

"You will always be my daughter…the sky will always be blue…Britney's music will always suck." Lorelai giggled as her daughter poked her in the ribs, "And of course, the fact that I love you more than anything."

"And the reverse of the latter will always be true too." Rory said, bringing her mom's hands to her chest and holding them in her hands, "Always, always." The two sat in silence for a moment, contemplating their conversation, "Hey, mom?"

"Yeah?" Lorelai asked.

"What's with only three walls having stenciling?"


End file.
